Celestial Digimon
The are a group of Mega-level Angel Digimon that are derived from the three highest angelic choirs of the Christian angelic hierarchy. It is said that Lucemon's abilities were split among them.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lucemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lucemon] Their primary duty is to protect the Digital World's central "Kernel", the domain of its "God", though each of them has a unique secondary duty.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ofanimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Ofanimon] Because of the extreme of being positioned near the ultimate "Goodness", they each have another side that easily dyes their body with the other extreme of "Wickedness"[http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=TSa9TXmZtIY%3D Digimon Life: Cherubimon]: Daemon is said to be a fallen Seraphimon,[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/seraphimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Seraphimon] Lilithmon and Ofanimon Falldown Mode are fallen Ophanimon,[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lilithmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lilithmon][http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ofanimonfalldownmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Ofanimon: Falldown Mode] and Cherubimon (Evil) is a fallen Cherubimon.Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Digimon Gallery: Cherubimon (Evil) Members Fiction Digimon Frontier In Digimon Frontier, the three Celestial Digimon were the ones who took up the task of keeping the Digital World safe after Lucemon was defeated by the Ten Legendary Warriors. However, Cherubimon, corrupted by Lucemon, believed that Ophanimon and Seraphimon were plotting against him, so he led his followers against them. Seraphimon was defeated by Cherubimon after being taken by surprise, and Ophanimon surrendered to protect him. They were both sealed away, Seraphimon in the ceiling of his castle at the Forest Terminal, and Ophanimon in a cage of light in the Rose Morning Star. When the human DigiDestined, called by Ophanimon, arrived at the Digital World, Cherubimon sent his servants to confront them, in the hopes of taking their spirits. Meanwhile, Ophanimon had contacted the DigiDestined and sent them to the Forest Terminal, where Seraphimon was being held. However, Cherubimon's servants, Mercurymon, Ranamon, Arbormon and Grumblemon, found them just as the children had managed to free Seraphimon. In his weakened state Seraphimon was defeated by Mercurymon who deflected Seraphimon's powerful attack, but the DigiDestined managed to escape with his egg. Seraphimon's DigiEgg gives Takuya and Koji the power to Fusion Evolve and Takuya, as Aldamon, manages to recover Seraphimon's Fractal Code and send it back to his DigiEgg. Patamon hatches from the egg, and continues onward with the group. Ophanimon then called the children to the Rose Morning Star. Having defeated Cherubimon's servants, and with the addition of Koichi, the children arrived at the Rose Morning Star to confront Cherubimon. In the following battle, Cherubimon managed to steal their digivices, but not before Ophanimon was freed. She then tried to purify Cherubimon, but the darkness that had corrupted him was too strong, and she was forced to steal back the D-tectors and give them back to the children. She is also able to grant them the ability of Unified Spirit Evolution, but is then defeated by Cherubimon. With their new power, the children were able to defeat Cherubimon and purify him, but the final attack left him mortally wounded and he died, but not before crying over what he had done. Later, on the Ophanimoon, Patamon discovers the eggs of Cherubimon and Ophanimon, and they hatch as their Rookie forms of Lopmon and Salamon. The spirits of the three Celestial Angels later manifest from their Rookie forms and give the DigiDestined advice on how to deal with Lucemon, which helps to defeat him. The three Celestial Digimon remain in the Digital World once the fight is over, and stop Bokomon from running after the kids to the Human World. Seraphimon Seraphimon was responsible for maintaining law and order in the Digital World, as well as safeguarding the Spirits of Light and Wind. However, when Cherubimon was corrupted, Seraphimon was defeated and sealed away in his Crystal Castle at the Forest Terminal. He was freed by the DigiDestined, who were led there by Ophanimon, but he did not last long as he was defeated by Mercurymon in his weakened state. His Digiegg was protected by the DigiDestined (namely Bokomon) and later played a great part by allowing Koji and Takuya to Fusion Evolve. It then hatched into a Patamon after he got his Fractal Code back. After the DigiDestined retrieved Seraphimon's data from Mercurymon, they restored his Digiegg and Patamon hatched from the egg. Because of the care that he gave the egg, Bokomon was viewed as a motherly/fatherly figure to Patamon, the young Celestial Digimon even wearing a matching pink belt to his adoptive parent. As Patamon his personality was very different than as Seraphimon, in this form his personality was more playful and child-like. Even though he was quite young and weak as a rookie, Patamon still managed to help the DigiDestined at certain times of their journey. Attacks *'Strike of the Seven Stars' (Seven Heavens): Fires seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at the opponent. Cherubimon Cherubimon held a strong compassion for the beast-type Digimon, and was responsible for safeguarding the Spirits of Steel, Earth, Wood, Water, and Darkness. He began asking for Seraphimon to change some of the laws for Beast-type Digimon. However, Cherubimon eventually started to think that neither Seraphimon or Ophanimon cared what he thought, a paranoia that only intensified when he saw them talking without him, and thought that the two of them were plotting to undermine him. He is also implied to have feelings for Ophanimon. Cherubimon's sadness and hatred soon consumed him, opening his heart to the darkness created by Lucemon. Transformed into an evil parody of himself, Cherubimon rallied beast-type Digimon and others who shared his beliefs and declared war. His servants destroyed many parts of the Digital World. To further his plans, he brought four of the Legendary Warrior spirits to physical forms and placed the corrupted Spirit of Darkness in Koichi, whose mind wandered into their world, making him Duskmon. But even using all the data he collected to make himself invincible, he was finally defeated and purged of all his malice by EmporerGreymon. Cherubimon reverted back into his pure self and started crying when he saw the spirits of Ophanimon and Seraphimon before dying as the battle left him mortally wounded. A short time later, after the DigiDestined ended up on the Ophanimoon, Patamon found Cherubimon's Digi-Egg, which hatched into a Conomon that immediately digivolved to Lopmon. The spirit of the purified Cherubimon also made a short appearance just before the final battle with Lucemon, informing the humans of his true weakness. In Digimon Battle Spirit 2. Cherubimon (Evil) is the final boss. Attacks ;As Cherubimon (Evil) *'Storm of Judgment' (Heaven's Judgment): Summons a giant thundercloud, then drops innumerable lightning bolts on the opponent. *'Lightning Spear': Fires a spear of lightning. *'Terminal Judgment' (Final Judgment): An enhanced version of Storm of Judgment that increases the range and density of the lightning bolts. *'Thousand Spears' (Thousand Spear): An enhanced version of Lightning Spear that fires multiple spears of lightning. Ophanimon Ophanimon was responsible for the nurturing of the Digital World, preserving all life and love, as well as safeguarding the Spirits of Flame, Thunder, and Ice. However this was brought to an end when Cherubimon was corrupted by Lucemon's darkness. When Cherubimon attacked Seraphimon and Ophanimon, Ophanimon surrendered to Cherubimon, on condition that he spare Seraphimon's life. Trapped in the villain's Castle of Darkness at Rose Morning Star (known as the Venus Rose in the Japanese version), she managed to summon many kids in Tokyo to take the Trailmon to the Digital World, where five became the Legendary Warriors. When four other kids refused to leave, she tasked an Angemon to protect them. During the Warriors journey she would speak to them through their D-Tectors and guide them to where they needed to be until she was cut off after telling them to go to the Rose Morning Star after everyone got their Beast Spirits. She was freed by the kids, only to sacrifice herself to get the D-Tectors back from Cherubimon when she attempted (and failed) to purify Cherubimon. Using the last of her power, she upgraded both Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors so that, together, both of them could use all the spirits to become EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon who managed to defeat and purify Cherubimon. A short time later, after the DigiDestined ended up on the moon, Patamon found Ophanimon's Digi-Egg, which hatched into a YukimiBotamon that immediately digivolved to Salamon. Along with the spirits of Cherubimon and Seraphimon, she appeared to the children before the final battle to give them hope and advice. As Salamon she watched the battle and stopped Bokomon from going after the children. Attacks *'Eden's Javelin': Radiates a beam of purifying light from its javelin. *'Sefirot Crystal': Manifest ten crystals between its hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fires them. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Notes and References Category:Allies